naturecatfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Cat's "Frozen" Quest
Summary Lola's parents send Lola, her friends, Ronald, Ashlynn, Gwendolyn and Panther to the kingdom of Frozenbrook, to help a white wolf queen with mysterious ice magic. When she and Nature Cat both hear a mysterious voice calling out, and a strange magic gives Nature Cat some of Queen Flurry's powers, he must help Flurry discover who she really is, while learning to control his new powers until he can find a way to get rid of them. Trivia * This is a spoof of Frozen II. * Nature Cat temporarily gets ice powers in this movie. Characters To be added... Story Late one autumn night, at a sleepover with Gwendolyn, Ronald, Panther and Ashlynn, Lola's magic mirror began to glow in the darkness. Her brown eyes fluttered open as she yawned. "Mmm... huh? Really, Mom? Why did it have to be so late at night? Ohh... up and at em, gang. Mom and Dad are calling." Ronald yawned. "At this time of night?" he asked. Ringo yawned, too. "It must be daytime all the time in the world between worlds." Daisy nodded. "That seems to be the most logical explanation, Ringo." "Nevertheless," Nature Cat said, "Trooper and Tera require our assistance. So, we must go to them at once! Meet us outside Hal's doghouse when you are all changed! Tally ho!" He and Lola ran inside, with the other pups following behind. After a few minutes, everyone was ready. Lola had the mirror, said the spell, and laid the mirror on the ground. The portal opened up, and they jumped in. They met Trooper and Tera a minute later. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."Tera smiled. "Hi, honey." She gave her daughter and her nephew a hug. "So, are you and your friends ready for your next adventure?" "We sure are," Gwendolyn replied. Panther nodded. "I am too!" They followed his aunt and uncle across the clouds until they reached the magic tide pool that showed them far off places. "So, where are we going this time?" Daisy asked. Tera waved her paw over the tide pool, and it showed them a far off castle. "This time, you're going to the kingdom of Frozenbrook, to help a wolf queen named Flurry." "A wolf queen? She sounds amazing!" Ronald exclaimed. "She is," Trooper said with a nod and a smile. "She lives with her sister, Sundream, and her friends, Pounce and Blizzard, in the palace. And, she has a secret that I think you're all going to like." "What kind of secret?" Gwendolyn asked. Trooper chuckled. "It wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" he asked. "Ohhh, but I just gotta know!!" Hal said. Tera smiled. "Patience, young Hal, patience! You will find out as soon as you get to Frozenbrook. Just jump into the magic tide pool, and you'll get there in no time." "We'll head there now! Come on!" Daisy said as she and her friends jumped in. Lola hugged her parents again. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. See you soon." She turned to Nature Cat and grabbed his hand. "Let's do this together," she said. "Agreed!" Nature Cat said. "Ready... set..." "TALLY HO!!!" The two cheered, jumping into the tide pool. After a minute, they came out of a portal in a brand new place. Squeeks looked around. "Is this Frozenbrook?" she asked. "I think so," Lyric said, nodding. Her tail started to wag a bit. "It sure is pretty." Ashlynn agreed. "It really is. So, where's the palace? We should probably look for Queen Flurry there." "I think that might be it," Gwendolyn said, pointing to it. "Ha-ha! Good eyes, sis!" Nature Cat told his sister.